


bitter coffee & flowers

by nieeex



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieeex/pseuds/nieeex
Summary: Title : bitter coffee & flowersPairing : Hyungwon X MinhyukWord Count : 900+A/N : University!Hyunghyuk





	bitter coffee & flowers

**Author's Note:**

> once again, fluff fluff fluff fluff-   
> hope it didnt suck ㅠ ㅠ ♡

Hyungwon sipped curtly on his daily caffeine. Each winter seemed colder than the last. Hyungwon breathed out a mouthful of hot air and watched the white air rise and disappear into the mid air. He wondered if he was the only one feeling this way. Winter after winter, girls in school were still wearing shorts around. Hyungwon shoved his hands into his pockets, snorting. _Like he cared anyway_. A gush of cold wind blew past and he nuzzled closer into his winter jacket. He looked around at the students scurrying around the campus with a frown on his face. _Noisy, annoying beings_. In an attempt to get away from them, he quickened his steps towards the library.

 

He scowled hard when someone unknown banged into him, “Do you even watch where you are running, geez. “ The latter eyed the coffee stain on his own shirt in utter silence. Hyungwon pondered about apologising. It was not exactly his fault. The latter looked up not long later, a big frown hanging on his face. He was .. sad, no other emotions, just plain sad. “I- sorry. I guess, “ Hyungwon gives up, apologising in the end.

 

He watched as the latter shake his head dejectedly and drag himself away, “This was my last clean white blouse .. You owe me a favour.” Hyungwon almost choked as he sipped on his remaining coffee but the latter was long gone before he could open his mouth to object.

 

Hyungwon presumed himself to be favor-free after not meeting the latter for the next few days. Time proved him wrong as he saw the other freezing under a bus stop on his way to school a week later. Being stuck in a traffic jam was normal but this time, for once, Hyungwon had someone to talk to. He swore must have been hypnotised by his own gut feeling when he invited the other into the car. _This shall be the favor, yes, i’m not in debt anymore_. He learned the latter’s name anyway, and that he was from a different major, and they exchanged numbers. _Maybe humans weren’t that bad afterall._

 

It took Hyungwon a few months to realise that Minhyuk was actually a puppy. It became a habit for Minhyuk to take Hyungwon’s car when his bike was down for repair. Hyungwon didn’t really enjoyed a chatterbox disrupting his coffee time but Minhyuk repaid him with more Starbucks so he was not complaining. Hyungwon genuinely enjoys time spent with Minhyuk when Minhyuk is not annoying the crap out of him.

 

 

_Their friendship was built over bitter coffees and a cold winter._

 

 

Spring approached along with their finals. They both made an effort to stay after classes to study in the library regularly. The thing is, Minhyuk napped often. Halfway through, Hyungwon would look up to a dead asleep Minhyuk, sleeping on top of his notes. Hyungwon wondered if Minhyuk had drooled on his notes before. He only woke up when the skies were dark and Hyungwon was just on his phone, long done with his revision for that day.

 

"Why didn’t you wake me up!"

 

"Well, I couldn’t," Hyungwon excluded the part where he could not bare waking the latter up.

 

Hyungwon suggested studying at his house instead as finals crept closer, “So that we can study more.” Minhyuk was awkward with the new surroundings at first but soon adapted to it. Every time Hyungwon saw Minhyuk asleep, he would wake him up, “So you can study more. “ Hyungwon shyly offered his bed that night, stating that he would sleep on the couch, and that he prefered cramping his long body into a tiny couch.

 

He woke up that night to a sleepy Minhyuk standing not far away from his couch. “Sleep on the bed too or my conscious would not let me sleep,” Minhyuk mumbled into the pillow but Hyungwon understands anyway. The taller groaned but followed the shorter in anyway. Hyungwon woke up to a sleeping Minhyuk the next morning. He did not mind Minhyuk’s hand, slung across his waist or Minhyuk's face, a bit too close to consider personal space. He stared at the other’s face endearingly, regretting to have found this new side of Minhyuk so late.

 

Hyungwon heads to the bed the next night, without being told to.

 

Hyungwon notes that being with Minhyuk makes time run past. He lies on his bed that night, unable to digest that graduation day is tomorrow. Part of him is not yet ready to accept the incoming adulthood. Another part is just longing more time to be spent with Minhyuk. Their hard work paid off and they were accepted to their preferred choice of occupation. Minhyuk has already started work while Hyungwon lies on his outgrown couch, waiting unwillingly for his work to start after graduation.

 

Hyungwon remembers the day he recieved his result, waiting anxiously for Minhyuk outside the school gate to ask him about his results. It did not take him long to spot a little puppy running down the school hallways, straight into his embrace. “Hyungwon, I did it !!” Minhyuk jumps on the spot, eyes close to tears.

 

“I’m proud of you. Don’t cry, stupid, “ Hyungwon remembered wiping away Minhyuk’s tears but would never _ever_ admit to tearing up himself either.

 

The flowers growing on the sides of the road barely helps Hyungwon keep track of time. Regular Hyungwon would cringe at the sight of full-bloomed flowers, or spring in general, but Minhyuk loves flowers and spring so Hyungwon tries not to. Minhyuk often compares the two of them to flowers. Hyungwon pretends not to understand but he is a literature student after all.

 

_the flowers bloomed, just like the two of them_

 


End file.
